Anything For You
by Child of Entropy
Summary: Atsuko Shiranai is a girl who lost her sister, Aki, in the Log Horizon event commonly know as, "The Apocalypse". Ever since, she has been trying to crack into the system using her incredible hacking skills. But what will happen once she finally gets through? Will she find her sister, or will all her efforts be for nothing? Rated K for slight language and violence, Maybe T.
1. Prologue

Hi there! I am Child of Entropy, COE for short, and this is my first ever Fanfiction! Yay! First off, I hope you all like it. Second, I am a serious writer in real life, but I also love Anime, Video Games, Manga, and other things that make my siblings give me a weird look every time I cry while watching the end of _Future Diary_. You may be wondering, "Why Log Horizon? Why not choose some other more well known and more visited places like _Bleach_ or _Kingdom Hearts_?" Well, I absolutely love this Anime, and it's manga is absolutely brilliant as well, and I am basically trying to get my foot into the whole Fanfiction thing. That's a lot of Ands. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the brilliance that is Log Horizon. If I did, then I would be damn happy. Unfortunately, that honor belongs to the beautiful people that make up it's manga writer, the animators, and the people fund it's production. I do, however, own my OCs in this Fic, so I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

I'm almost in. Finally, after all this time, I can finally see her again. Aki… "Damn it! Not another firewall!" Crap. I need to keep it down. If Mom finds out that I've been hacking again, she'll kick me out.

For those of you that do not know me, my name is Atsuko Shiranai. I'm a nineteen-year-old girl, born and raised in a small town in mid-west Japan. There has never been much to do in this little two-horse town, yet for some reason we have some of the best internet connection, so many of the locals naturally turned to some kind of electronic profession.

When I was younger, I decided on a slightly… darker path, if you would like to call it that. I am a hacker; one of the best, in fact. When I was ten, I discovered how much fun it was to get into other people's systems, and learn some of their dirtiest secrets. Hey, so I'm not a saint, sue me. I've never actually done anything with the information.

After a while, I got into some trouble, though. I hacked into the school system to change someone's grades and got sloppy. I got caught and ended up getting kicked out of school. Only one person stood up for me after that; my little sister, Akisama, or "Aki", as I like to call her.

About six month ago, a big percentage of the population went missing for some reason. Aki was one of them.

It took the authority a while, but they eventually found a connection. It turns out that everyone who disappeared in the world had an account in this big game known as _Elder Tales_. I remember Aki would always tell me about "how fun it is to play" and "how cute her character is".

I always used to make fun of her for it. I've been into those nerdy magic and dragon games, not any kind of game actually. I always used to tell her how much of a waste of time it was, that she should use those wicked smarts of hers to do something more productive. In fact, the last time I spoke to, we were arguing about it.

It was such a stupid argument. But in the end, Aki was the one who was crying.

That's why ever since I got that news that _Elder Tales_ was involved, I've been trying to get to the bottom of her disappearance the only way I know how: hacking.

But that's what brings me to my current problem. "Stupid coding." I whisper, because my mom is sleeping and I do _not_ want to get caught. "Who designed this thing?"

Yeah, ever since the mass disappearance of people, the _Elder Tales_ website ever so _conveniently_ disappeared! For the past five months, when I have any spare time, I have been trying to find it among the endless sea of coding that is the Internet. Once I finally got a trail, I have been hit with every defense and virus a site could throw at me. My computer even shut down at one point!

Finally, after all this time, I am at the last bit of firewall that whoever designed this site has to throw at me. Finally, I can see my baby sister!

One more click, and I am in. I am going to uncover whatever conspiracy this is, turn it in to whatever government that will believe me and not try to arrest me, considering I actually stole a lot Government-issue hardware to get this far. Again, I am no saint. Sue me.

"I did it!" I yelled, and then quickly covered my mouth. I quickly tiptoed to the door to make sure I didn't disturb anyone. I sighed with relief when I saw my still lying there on her futon.

Quickly, I shuffled back to my computer to see exactly what my hard work had unlocked.

"Is this a… character creation?" I deadpanned. All of that hard work, the blood, sweat and tears, not to mention the amount of sanity I must have lost trying to accomplish this… to set up an account?

"I don't want to play a freaking game." I said, trying not to lose my cool. "Just give me my sister!" I say, grabbing the monitor as tears begin to sting at my eyes. "Please? I'm begging you! Just give me my little Aki!"

"Atsuko?" Mom said as I heard her get up from her futon. "What's going on, Sweetie?"

"N-nothing, Mom!" I say as I try to think of a good lie. "I was just… having a nightmare."

"Oh." Mom said while sounding a little tired. She knows that Aki's disappearance has really hit me hard, so she knows not to get into it with me over a nightmare. "Try to get some sleep, okay Sweetie?"

"Yeah." I say quietly. I wait for her go back to sleep before I pull myself together. I look at the screen again, the character creation page still there. It shows the default character that every person likely had to customize to their liking when they first logged in: Male, Warrior-Class, Tracker-Subclass, etc. The graphics of the character are pretty good, but not really too impressive. It's like, kind of 3-D, while still being kind of pixelated.

I sigh, realizing what my objective should be. I need to get the bottom of my sister's disappearance, not freaking out every time I hit a snag in the road.

Looking at the page, I can't really see any links to other pages. If I have to, I guess I'm to have to build a character. Maybe, if I start playing the game, I can find out what happened to Aki.

And screw that basic character thing that is in front of me. If I am going to do this thing, I am going to do it right. "Let's see… I am obviously going to be a girl." One that button gets clicked; the character switches genders in a little magical flash of animation. "Cute." That's all I have to say to that. "Species?"

Sure enough, I can pick what I want to be species-wise. I remember Aki once showed me her character being some kind of cute fox-girl like in Anime. I guess it could be pretty cool being one of those. I scroll through the options and see one that makes me look like a cat. That's… actually pretty cute. I'm doing that instead.

The rest is actually kind of complicated. There are only twelve classes to choose from, so that shouldn't be too hard. Aki was the Monk class, but I've never really liked the whole physical types of movies. I always liked the ones where everybody could use magic and junk. Ooh, there's a Sorcerer class! Lucky, lucky! Dear God, don't tell me I'm actually getting into this? I'm barely in the character creation! Geez, you need to calm down, Atsuko.

Getting back at the matter at hand, I guess I have to choose a Subclass now. That shouldn't be too… holy hell; there are a lot of Subclasses! "They really put some thought into this bitch, didn't they?"

Let's see here: Chef, eww, cooking; scribe, eww, writing; maid… Who hell would actually _choose_ to be a maid? Finally, after much consideration, I decided upon the Subclass that would make the most sense for a Sorcerer to use, Alchemist. Come on, I can't just be a badass fire-flinger without making a few potions on the side.

Next is appearance. I've always wondered what it would be like to be blond, and Mom always made me cut my hair short, so it would be cool to have longer hair. I know _I_ won't be the one with long blond hair, but hey, I can dream. After that is done, I decide on having purple eyes, being just as tall as I am in real life, which is pretty average, and using my real measurements; which is a pretty specific and perverted addition, might I add.

Once I am done, and my character is created, all I have to do is press "submit" and I am good to go.

I click it, which brings up a blank white screen, which eventually says, " _Welcome Player…_ " The words fade, and screen begin to get brighter. " _To Elder Tales!_ " The screen then gets blindly bright and I suddenly find myself knocked unconscious.

What is seriously up with this game?

* * *

So? How was it? Was it brilliant? Was it garbage? I know it's only the first chapter, but I like to think I may have gotten off to a good start. Tell me how I did in the reviews and I will give a nice, big, cookie! No, that wasn't a bribe... maybe.


	2. Strange Happenings

It's a long time coming, huh? Super sorry about the _HUGE_ gap in update time, but I have been absolutely swamped with schoolwork, and family troubles on the side, so I kind of put writing on the backburner for a while. But I'm back! For how long, nobody knows, but I will try and do better.

I will explain some things after this chapter about how I am going to be doing things in this Fic, but first, some thanks.

First of all, I would like to thank everyone for all the Faves and Follows I got on the first chapter alone! Honestly, I did not expect to receive such positive reviews, which were all wonderful, even the ones begging me to upload more.

Big thanks to Xavier Rall, for your advice in certain areas regarding things, and your wonderful review.

Well, enough lollygagging and such. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the nonOCs in this fic, nor do I claim to have any part in the creation _Log Horizon_. If I did, Shiroe and Akatsuki would be together already and making beautiful BEBES! (P.S. I totally ship that, if you couldn't tell.)

Atsuko groaned as she attempted to gather her wits. She doesn't know what that light was, but it had one hell of a punch. She still can't see very well; her vision consisting of blurs and dots.

She reached out to her side, trying to find her table for balance. That's when she put her hand in water. "What in the hell?" She shook her hand off; coming to the conclusion that she must have spilled something. She really hopes she didn't wake her mom up.

Atsuko sat up, trying to gain some semblance of her balance. "That's odd." She said as she finally found something she can grab onto. Her vision is still a major blur, but she can make out that it is a tree she is now holding onto. "When did I get outside?" She then cringed at a thought. "Oh, Christ, mom must have seen my computer! I knew I would be thrown out if she ever caught me hacking, but I didn't think it would be _literally_!" She also cringed at the fact that it seemed to be in the middle of the day. She must have been out for hours.

Atsuko scratched her head to think about what she was going to do about a place to stay, when she felt something strange. She put her hands down for a moment, laughing nervously. "That's strange." She said to herself. "I can almost swear that I have animal ears on my head. But that's impossible, because…" She felt them again and began to freak out slightly. "Nope, those are definitely ears." She gave them a nice tug, to see maybe some kid pulling a prank was the one who put them. "Those are definitely attached!"

Her vision finally almost completely coming to her, she looked around for that puddle she put her hand in earlier. She is definitely outside, with what looks like a small lake and a large tree next to her. Everything looks like it is covered and grass, and if she wasn't mistaken, there are what look like some abandoned building in the distance.

But she can worry about "the where" later. Slowly, she walks up to the lake. Once she is finally in front of it, she is completely silent from the shock. She is blond, like she wanted, but instead of being a cat-girl, she is the same race as her sister; a Fox Tail, if she remembers correctly from the creation screen. But that isn't her main concern right now, seeing she has a freaking _foxtail_ and _ears_! And completely aside from that, she is absolutely gorgeous!

The character has her measurements, which were never anything to sneeze at, but she could still be considered quite curvaceous, with a modest bust size. Aki was always jealous her in that way, seeing as she was always flat as a washboard. Her hair, as said before, is long and silky blond. Like her tail, which is actually quite cute with how bushy it is, and her ears, the edges of her hair are tipped white and that even includes her bangs. She's never had bangs before, and she has to say, she really likes it. She's glad her bangs don't cover her eyes, because she loves the purple color in them, despite the fact that she is freaking out internally.

What Atsuko's really interested in is what she's wearing: a long midnight-blue robe with long sleeves that even cover her hands, and an opening in the legs, revealing her black leggings that go up to her thighs, and she is also wearing a pair of combat boots that match her robe's color.

There also seems to be a wooden staff strapped to her back. She grabbed it, examining it intently. If she stood it up next to her, it would only come up to her hip. It looks like it was carved out of an old tree branch, the wood on the top twisting in various intricate patterns, completely encircling a Crystal that is the same blue as her robe. She put it back when she noticed something else about herself.

She also seems to be wearing a pair of half-frame glasses. She found that strange, seeing as she had always had perfect eyesight, but also because she didn't choose it for her character. Then again, she didn't choose to be a fox either. The game must have a few bugs in it.

That's when it hit her. It was the reason she became the character that she created. She look for a place she could get a better view of the area when she remembered the tree. Looking up at it, she hesitates. She is a fox, and they have been known to be excellent climbers. She looks at her hand, trying not to think about how cute her nails look, all long and colored light pink. They look good for climbing.

"Okay, Atsuko; you can do this." She said; beginning to hop from one foot to the other, punching the air to get her self pumped up. "You never climbed a tree in your life, but hey, it's never too late to start!"

With one good jump, Atsuko almost screaming with how high she went. As if on instinct, she dug her nails into the wood, surprised they didn't break. "Oh my God!" She made the mistake of looking down, seeing a fall that would definitely hurt. Catching her breath, she began her ascent into the massive tree. It was surprisingly easy, and for a second, kind of fun.

She climbed and climbed for a good while before she finally emerged from the top. And when she did, she gasped at the sight before her.

In front of her looks like a beautiful city that nature has almost completely taken back. There are people in her enhanced vision, walking around and buying from vendors, talking to each other, and a few of them are actually leaving on horses. She hid in the brush on the off chance that they could see her just as well as she could see them.

She can see the variety of the people walking around: some of them the same species as her, others looking like normal human beings, a few of them being those cat people she should have spawned in as.

A realization hit her at that moment. All those people that disappeared, all the men, women, and children; all of them are here, in this world. They went into the game. And that could only mean one thing.

Atsuko's eyes began to tear up at the fact that her sister is more than likely to be here, too. She can finally be reunited with her sister.

As she rejoiced, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see some kind of green bar with her name on it. Curiously, she reached up to see if she could touch it.

She screamed and almost fell off the branch she was standing on when some kind of screen popped up in front of her face. She barely managed climb back up, and once she did, she examined the curious screen. "Is this about… me?"

There's some basic video game stuff: HP, MP, Level… She groaned at the fact that she was only level one. Then she saw something. "Abilities." She then became excited. She chose to be a Sorceress: someone who could use freaking _magic_! She touched it and opened the separate window. There are only four spells there, but hey, it's a start.

"Fireball: Basic fire magic." She read out loud. "Has a slight chance to inflict target with a burning effect, inflicting DoT." She looked up, trying to remember what "DoT" might mean. She snapped her fingers. "Damage over time!"

She moved on to the next spell. "Frost: Basic ice magic. Has a small chance to inflict the Freeze effect on target, halting their movement for a short time." She nodded her head. "Neat."

The next spell got her especially excited. She quickly read over the text. "Shock: Basic thunder magic. Has a small chance to inflict the stun effect, slowing enemy movement. Cool! I am _so_ going to use this one a lot."

The last spell looked interesting. "Familiarity?" She read. "A rare spell that a select few with a Magic-based classes start off with. It can only be cast once, but once cast, summons a random familiar, which will have varying abilities."

Although it sounds interesting, Atsuko can't help but feel like some kind of cheater. She used her hacking skills to get where she is, but so far, she seems to be getting very lucky. What if she accidentally gave herself this stuff.

Speaking of, she looked at the inventory button next to her name. It brought up a small list of items and their current status: Basic Cloth Robe, Equipped; Basic Mage's Boots, Equipped; Basic Mage's Hat, Unequipped…" She clicked it and laughed when a deep blue hat that looks like it belongs to a witch appeared on her head, her ears popping out of two holes on the top. It really pulled off her outfit, so she decided to keep it on for now. She continued reading. "Yggdrasil Branch, Equipped."

She guessed that was likely her staff, so she clicked it to see if she could get any more information on it. It says, " _This mystical staff was carved out of a small branch that broken off the mythical Tree of Life. The crystal in the center makes for an excellent focus point, allowing for incredibly powerful casting. Though it has potential for great spell casting, Novice Mages often use it as a practice staff._ "

She noticed that that sounded pretty exaggerated for a beginner weapon, but then remembered Aki talking about something like this; something about "flavor text", which is basically there to make weapons sound cool.

Once she finished looking over her very little amount of things, and even _less_ amount of money, she decided she was going to investigate some more.

Using her new foxlike reflexes, she hopped from branch to branch, making her way down the tree. Finally reaching the bottom, she looked around to try and find the entrance to that city.

Spotting it, she traversed the little bit of forest to get to her destination. Even though she is still slightly confused as to her current situation, Atsuko can't help but feel excited. She is inside an actual video game! That's the kind of thing that only happens in Manga or Anime! And on top of that, as said before, she can use freaking magic!

Then she remembered that "rare spell" in her inventory. Although she feels like she got it in less than honorable means, she doesn't really know what else she is going to do with it. So, she decides that there is only one rational thing to do.

She is going to cast the damn thing and get it over with.

Reaching over her shoulder, she grabbed her Yggdrasil staff. Not really sure what else to do, she pointed her staff outward. She then said the name of the spell. "Familiarity!" She closed her eyes, expecting some kind of bright flash of light, or an explosion, but opened them again when nothing happened.

She checked her current stats and the description of the spell. She has enough Mana do cast it.

She decided she was going try again, but this time, put some actual feeling into it.

She focused her energy on her staff, getting excited but remaining composed and focused when it began to float slightly away. There was a slight shift in the wind among the trees. Her staff stopped, and as if on instinct, Atsuko yelled, " _Familiaritas!_ " If she didn't know any better, she just spoke Latin. Maybe she has to do that for the more advanced spells.

As she expected before, there was bright flash of light, almost blinding the freshly made Sorceress. She fell on her backside while shielding her eyes from the light. Luckily, it quickly subsided, revealing her staff lying in the grass, as well as an interesting little creature.

The creature is very small, and looks like a little dog, its body being covered in pink-tipped white fur. White angel-like wings sprout from it's back, what looks like a little talon on the top of each one, the feathers being tipped pink like the fur on the rest of its body. It is sleeping, it's four appendages spread out in a rather adorable fashion.

The small beast opened its eyes, revealing bright pink irises. It looked around curiously before its attention finally landed on Atsuko's surprised expression. It then did something that resembled a smile and jumped at her. " _Mama!"_

It all but tackled the girl, it's small paws landing on her chest, and it proceeded to lick her face. Once Atsuko got the creature off of her, she then looked at it, or rather her, with amazement. "You… have wings."

The little creature giggled. " _Of course I have wings. I'm an Icarus Pup_!" She wagged her tail. " _My name is Tsubaki, like the flower. But you can call me Suki!"_

Atsuko it too shocked to really react properly, so she just said, "You… can talk?"

Suki giggled again. " _Not really. You summoned me, so that makes you my master. Only you can hear me._ "

Atsuko was having a bit of trouble processing the event before she realized, "I summoned you using that spell I got." She said, and then smiled at the little creature, petting her head. "I created you, so I guess that makes me a mom." She laughed, picking up the little winged dog as she continued walking to the city. "So, Suki, what exactly is it that you can do?"

Suki hopped out of her arms, proceeding to fly in front of her, her little angel wings making her all the more adorable. " _I'm you familiar, Mama. My reason for existing is to serve as your companion and help anywhere I can._ " She said, beginning to explain her abilities.

Suki is a rare light-based familiar known as an Icarus Pup. She is only level one, so her attacks are rather weak, but the more she participates in battles with her master, the stronger she will become. Once she reaches a certain level, her abilities will, but so will her physical form, basically meaning she is going to "evolve".

As of right now, she has small Light attack, in which she blasts the enemy with a small ray of light; simple physical actions, such as tackling or biting the opponent; and a weak healing spell, which she can use to restore small amounts of Health to Atsuko should she become injured. Outside of battle, Suki can act as a guide, as she has certain knowledge about the world.

The must be technically already in the city, because they didn't run into any "video game" enemies on the way, making it a "Safe zone" of sorts. Just as they reach outside the entrance to the main part of the city, Atsuko asked Suki a question that has been nagging at her. "Suki… am I actually this game, 'Elder Tale'?" She said, looking at the imposing city that actually looks slightly familiar. "Am I just dreaming, or is this actually happening?"

Suki didn't actually know how to answer that question. The Icarus Pup was well aware that she is in a world know as "Elder Tales", but it would seem as though her master isn't. She decided to do her duty as a familiar and help her master.

Suki floated down to the ground and walked over to Atsuko's ankles, and then proceeded to bite down hard on one of them. Atsuko yelled, noticing 30 of her mere 350 Health go down. She glared down at small creature, which only smiled at her. " _If this were a dream, Mama, wouldn't that have woken you up_?"

Atsuko accepted her logic, smiling down at the adorable little creature. She crouched down and pet her head. "Clever little girl, aren't you?" Suki then nuzzled the little bite mark with her nose, Atsuko smiling as her HP bar went back up. "That will definitely come in handy." Atsuko picked Suki up and held her in her arms again, liking the feeling having the creature near her.

As she walked forward, the words "Akihabara" appeared in her line of view, likely as an effect of her first visiting the city. Atsuko smiled, now knowing why it looked so familiar.

Suki noticed the smile and looked up at her master. " _What is it?_ "

Atsuko giggled at the little creature as the words faded. "I always did want to go to the big city."

So, fist things first, this fic will be canon, but with terms. First of all, instead of following the weird Elder Tales time, I will make everything go by regular time. For example, apparently, 2 weeks on Earth in an equivalent to 1 year in Elder Tales, or something like that.

No. No. No. I will not be doing this. Elder Tale time shall be the same as Earth time. I HAVE SPOKEN!

Second, due to the timeline being as it is, Atsuko will be arriving shortly after Shiroe & co. rescue the kids from that evil guild whose name escapes me and I am too lazy to look up.

Get it? Got it? Good. Thank you for your time, and double thanks for reading! Updates will be soon(maybe).


End file.
